The Life and Times of the Monster Makers
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: Follow the Journals, Diaries and notes of the Monster Makers as well as other characters in the Digimon and Power Ranger world. Also include is Zordon/Alpha V from Power Rangers, Oikawa and Hiroki Hida, Chikara Hida, and Parents of the Tamers.


A/N: This is from the "1984 Digimon Tamers- When it all began!" Mini Manga Series! You can check that out on my MEGALIGO, Proboards website to find out what that's about!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I do not Own the 1984 Digimon Tamers- When it all began".

Digital Journal- Janyuu Wong

Date: October 21st 1984

It has been a year since we started on the Monster Makers project, and things are progressing smoothly! Even smoother than we had originally hoped. The progression of the project has been increasingly challenging. In order to bypass the little security program, D-Reaper, installed by the United States government approximately four years ago, we had to set up a boundary to keep the program from entering the project. In order to do that, we had to set up a small catalyst to instruct the program what its clean up boundaries are. The world being created in the system is constantly expandable with the growing number of technology that is projected to reach a booming peak by the mid-1990's, though much of the world does not want to expect that anytime soon, unsure as to how the emergence of computers would affect the every day daily lives of the family home life, not that we think that is their best interest at mind. Our job is to convince everyone that there can be something for everyone in the world of computers and that just as there is room to grow on the network, our societies knowledge and the progression of the human race also has the ability to expand into new levels, beyond what has come before us. We are hoping that somehow the Monster Maker project will bring family's closer together just as radio and later television did in the 20's, 30's, 40's and 50's. That is our goal, however, I can't shake the notion that this project is going to somehow affect all of us in the coming future.

Digital Journal- Shibumi

Date: October 22nd 1984

I can hardly contain the excitement I have for this project. Oh yes, I was excited a year ago when we started this Monster Makers thing, but just last night as I was checking the codes and algorithms for our little world that we set up inside the network, I happened upon a small surprise inside the catalyst that we set up six months ago to keep the D-Reaper program at a small program. It seems this catalyst has an effect on the world that we created and not just the world that we created, but also possibly the creatures inside of the world! I'm going to have to check and see what effect this will have on the network as well!

Digital Journal- McCoy

October 23rd 1984

Guess it's my turn! Our superiors are acting strangely, but I don't think that's any cause for concern. However, I have raised an eyebrow towards one of our crew. He seems to be a little eccentric in some of his ideas. While I believe our little project here is safe, he seems to think that what we're working on can actually become real life beings! I can't blame him for his imagination though, I mean, we're all pushing our own imaginations to the max just working on this project! Me, I just can't wait to accomplish something that mine and other kids can play with.

Digital Journal- Daisy: 1st Week of June 1985

It has been 8 months since the last report. It's just that we've been so busy, I'm seeing numbers, and monsters, in my sleep! I'm a programmer, but this is too much. The year 2001 has some strange significance in my mind, but what it is I don't know. There are already computer geeks out there, practically clamoring over what has now been dubbed, Y2K, otherwise known as a Year 2000 bug. The project has gone over smoothly though and we're getting ready to set up a 'show and tell', for the funders of this project that we're doing here. Something is bugging me though, and I don't know what.

Digital Journal- Curly: 2nd week of June 1985

Quantum Mechanics is no easy task, nor is it easy to explain. Basically my purpose here is to stabilize what we are making in the Digital World giving it a form there and balancing the data. The Digital matter is stabilized in this world with the synthesizing agents. Quite simply, the Digital world is a separate plane of existence for these beings, otherwise called the metaphysical realm. It's almost like we have to make these monsters, or data, self aware so they hold on to an image of themselves and not just disperse into digital bits of data, in other words, I have to try to keep their form together and existent. In lamans terms, we're making the data behave.

Hiroshi Hida: Age 12 ½ – Late June of 1985, Odaiba, Japan

Notes: This is so cool! My friend and I, Yukio Oikawa, were playing one of our video games, when the most amazing thing happened, we saw little monsters on our T.V. screen, the most amazing thing was, they talked! I don't know how it's possible, but they were there, real, and we could talk to them! We're going to get together and play again tomorrow to see if what happened today, really happened!

Yukio Oikawa: Age 12 ½- June 18th 1985

It's real! The Digital World is real. The last couple of days, me and Hiroki have spent so much time talking to these creatures called Digimon and I even met one that called himself my partner. It's name is Datirimon. He looks like this small green bulb with petals on top. It was so amazing, Hiroki and I are going to start finding out a way to get to the Digital World.

Hiroshi Hida: June 19th 1985

My dad seems worried, but I told him we were fine and that what we were doing was harmless. I don't think he buys it though. Once he gets this idea in his head that something is bad for us and claims that it can "Consume" us, he must put a stop to it. Anyways, Yukio and I have played every day since our findings, and every time we see new Digimon! This is a list of what we've seen so far:

Frigimon

Datirimon

Leomon

Greymon

Agumon

Terriermon

Tsunomon!

Meremon

Elecmon

Tyrannomon

We're going to keep playing until we meet every Digimon there is!

Chikara Hida (Hiroshi's Father)

Diary: June 20th 1985

I am very worried for my son and his young friend. In the last week, they have spent countless hours playing video games on their television. What frightens me even more is they're becoming dillusional, seeing and talking to things that aren't really there! I approached them about it and they claimed that it was because of some digital world. I just might have to put a stop to this before it gets out of hand.

Digital Journal- Janyuu Wong: July 5th 1985

**Sigh*** Due to a recent accident, the funders have decided to cut our funding and dry up the project, even the space program NASADA in Angel Grove, California pulled funding and were the ones that shut us down for reasons unbeknownst to even us. Something about a matter of World Security. Such a bummer, all this work and it has to go to waste. And we were just starting to make progress too, just trying to understand what we were doing with the Digital Life! Oh well, perhaps something good will come of all this. As for me, I think I'll be glad to get some rest and relaxation. I don't know what I'll do, but it will be something important. Maybe I'll start a family. *Laughs *

July 31st- Shibumi

The others may have given up, but I'm not going to stop! I'm going to continue to do research and see if I can complete this project! Something went wrong, and I'm bound and determined to figure out what. Digimon have appeared in the real world, I know it, and so I will work night and day to establish a link, a portal if I may be so blunt, to the Digital World.

Zordon- Outside Angel Grove- August 1st 1988

The rift that was closed up due to the resulting merge between the now, Dark World and the Digital World back in 1985, just recently opened up once again, on location in Japan. Alpha V and I do not know why, but it only happened for a split 5 seconds, but just enough for us to permanently lose contact with Gennai and Azulongmon, and we can only, assume the worst.

After the events of 1985, Jyou (Joe) Kido was born on March 20th 1987, Taichi Yagami (Tai Kamiya), was born on August 1st of 1988 at Midnight. Sora Takenouchi was born 3 days later and Yamato (Matt) Ishida was born 3 hours before her on August 3rd, 11:59 P.M. Japanese Time. I, Timothy, was born on February 9th, 1989 at 8:50 P.M. Eastern Time, Koushiro (Izzy) Izumi on June 20th and Mimi Tachikawa on July 9th of the same year. Two years later, Hikari (Kari) Yagami (Kamiya), born on January 20th just two months after Takeru (T.K.) Takaishi on November 20th of 1991 and also in 1992 Daisuke (Davis) Motomiya on August 13th. Also born in 1991 was Ken Ichijouji on September 25th.

A year after 1985, Janyuu had moved to Japan and married a woman there by the name of Mayumi. There they had their first child in 1987, a son, Rinchei. Later on in 1988 They had their first daughter Jaarin. Things settled down for a while for the family until Jenra (Henry) was born into the family January 10th 1992 and then finished it off four years later when Suzy was surprisingly born on June 9th 1996.

Shibumi- 1995 September

UNBELIEVABLE! The Digital World has grown, but at the same time there was a huge phenomenon that just very recently occurred here in the Real World! I saw it! It was a huge egg that caused power surges throughout the entire Hikarigaoka area, near the area in Japan where I now reside in. Out of the egg came a giant bird and it battled with another Dinosaur digimon. Even more surprising was with the Dinosaur monster, were two children, whom it fought to protect. Also, my network was scanned during that time, and I discovered a couple of new algorithms loaded onto it. I'm now able to figure out what those Digimon were, the bird was a Parrotmon, and the Dinosaur was a Greymon! Another startling discovery was that these digimon came through the Digital plane with the same arc design that I came up with. This gives me an idea!

Janyuu Wong- 1996 Journal

It has been eleven years since I and my colleagues worked on the Monster Makers Project. It only seems like yesterday, however, I just can't believe it's been so long. For now, my kids give me a run for my money and they're all growing up so quickly, it's so amazing how fast time flies. Will I ever see the Digimon Project again? I really hope so, I want to finish the work we started, but at the same time I'm glad I've started my family, I can't imagine doing anything else right now.

Yoshi Matsuki (Takato's Mother) (1996 Diary)

My little boy, Takato, is so imaginative, whenever he and his friends are all together, they make up so many wild stories. At four years old, he really is a handful, but he's also a helpful little boy. Why, just the other day, he asked to help Takehiro, with the bakery. He was so funny trying to help out, pretending to have adventures with the flour and other items his father asked him to get for him. It's because of him, though, and his confident, silly personality, that our little bakery is growing with more and more customers. Takehiro believes that Takato is going to be someone really special someday, for me, I'm just glad that he's my little baby.

Tadashi Katou- 1998 Journal

WHAT...am I going to do now? My wife just recently passed away with a terminal cancer, leaving me and my little, now six year old, Jeri alone. The poor thing, she doesn't know how to handle any of this and is so clingy. I can't blame her, but it's hurting me just as much! If you're listening, or well reading this, God, PLEASE! Help us! I can't bear this anymore! I can't do this by myself, send someone else to help me. I need my wife back! (Pause for 10 minutes) A baptist minister from East Shinjuku just came to the door and offered his condolences and some help. The weird thing is, I don't know him, but apparently, one of the doctors that took care of Kahira while she was on life support, told the minister of the situation. He invited me to his church, but I roughly refused saying I didn't have time for that now. He understood and said that we were welcome anytime, but that he and his church would continue providing support with hot food, supplies and clothes for Jeri whenever we need it. Why do I get this feeling that Jeri and I are going to have some more huge adventures and hurdles in the future?

Seiko Nonaka (Rika's Grandmother)- 1998

Honestly, I don't know what's worse, Rumiko constantly out at her little fashion shoots, or Takuro just leaving both his wife and his little six, almost seven year old daughter. Now I'm left to take care of Rika while Rumiko is constantly out playing dress up. Not that I love being around my little granddaughter, but is it asking too much for both of them to be around more? It's already hard enough trying to explain to Rika that her father isn't coming back again for a long while, but with her mother always coming back home trying to make Rika do more girly things, just makes things worse! If Takuro were around, Rika probably wouldn't mind being dressed up as much, especially since Takuro always referred to her as his pretty little girl. In fact, she loved it when he dolled her up. Now that he's gone, Rika already seems to think that she needs to 'grow up', very dangerous for a little girl at only 6 2/3rds years old. She's already grown rebellious, shut off from the world and has developed an attitude toward her mother, which confuses Rumiko greatly. Whenever her mother leaves for work, Rika comes to me every day and sobs in my arms for almost a good 20 minutes. It's a good thing she has no ill-will towards me.

A/N: Well, that's it for now! I might do more, but that's up to you all if you liked this at all. I have ideas for more, but for now, I figured this was long enough for one chapter. So tell me what you think. And be sure to check out Digimon the College Years (Re-Continued), Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers as well as a couple of other Tamers fics! OH! And make sure you visit MEGALIGO, my proboards website to read that Manga Series!


End file.
